


P.O.S - Christmas Romance with Ryuji and Yusuke

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [90]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yusuke Kitagawa & Ryuji Sakamoto, both from Persona 5.Written by myself. Similar to last years Christmas story featuring Yukiko and Chie, I've decided maybe it was best to write a male on male Christmas story this time around! Here is the Christmas Story for this year! Hope you all enjoy!In this One Shot, we have a special Christmas special involving these two lovebirds...





	P.O.S - Christmas Romance with Ryuji and Yusuke

It was a winter day in the large city of Tokyo, no snow though the ground glittered from the cold across the area. Unlike most days, many of the streets were quiet of human life; the only person out was artist: Yusuke Kitagawa who was wearing a brown jacket and brown bottoms walking down an alleyway towards his lover’s house. He and his lover could not have known they would end up with each other after becoming Phantom Thieves and Ren Amamiya uniting them together. He approached a house, knocking on the door. A young man answered, wearing his purple jacket and a black top with a yellow face on it. It was one of his ex friends, now lover: Ryuji Sakamoto.  
“Greetings Ryuji.” Yusuke smiled.  
“Yusuke!” Ryuji smiled back, pulling him in for a kiss. “You get here alright?”  
“I did slip a few times but I have managed on this icy terrain.” He chuckled.  
“So, Christmas is in a few days...” Ryuji grinned.  
“... And it is nothing but you and I together dear.” Yusuke chuckled.  
“I’m so excited!” Ryuji cheered. “Come in!”  
He let Yusuke in as the both walked into the living room. The room was decorated in Christmas decorations, the fireplace lit beautifully, being the source of light for the room. On the main wall was one of Yusuke’s paintings of himself and Ryuji snuggled together. This made him smile happily.  
“You’ve planned this set up well.” Yusuke complimented. “Rather romantic, I think Ann would be jealous.”  
Ryuji scratched his head, chuckling nervously.  
“Y-Yeah, she keeps confessing her love for me.” He explained. “It’s awkward, especially since the person looking after her has a crush on her.”  
“That Shiho lady?” Yusuke questioned. “Poor girl. Though I am sure if it’s not by Christmas, it’ll be by News Years where Ann awakens to her senses.”  
He took Ryuji’s hands, smiling at him. Ryuji looked up at Yusuke, smiling softly.  
“You think... It’s right to be... You know... Homosexual?” Ryuji questioned.  
“We cannot escape the mystery’s of love.” Yusuke replied. “Whether you love a man, a woman or anyone else, you must pursue that path. Don’t let anyone tell you it’s wrong. If more people embraced true love, the world could at least be more peaceful.”  
“You always know how to word things correctly!” Ryuji laughed.  
They pulled each other in for a passionate kiss, holding each over close. The next few days were going to be special for these two male lovers.

The next day, it was Christmas Eve. They were both in the kitchen, cooking a nice turkey Christmas meal.  
“I wish the others could’ve joined us.” Yusuke said.  
“Ren and Futaba are at Sojiro’s. Not sure what the others are up to.” Ryuji replied. “Their loss for not being with the famous arist.”  
“Oh stop.” He chuckled.  
They dished up the food, taking it to the nearby table. Ryuji smirked, reaching under the table as Yusuke watched curiously.  
“You’re not going to tickle and kiss my feet again are you dear?” Yusuke chuckled. “We are just about to eat.”  
“O-Oh no, no!” Ryuji laughed. “Just moving my footstool out the way.”  
“Is your knee still acting up?” He asked.  
“Not anymore thanks to that.” Ryuji smiled.  
They both began eating their Christmas Dinner, smiling at each other.  
“The herbs you used on this are amazing!” Ryuji smiled eating the turkey slowly to savour the taste.  
“Thank Haru.” Yusuke smiled. “She supplied them.”  
“It was still your idea though hun.” Ryuji blushed.  
They both chuckled, eating and savouring their food so much. Never before did either of them have such a wonderful and delicious Christmas dinner.

Later that day once it was night time, they were both snuggled up under a blanket near the fireplace. Their feet rubbed against each other, nuzzling each other happily. Ryuji looked at one of the presents underneath the tree, reaching for it. It was time to open their gifts to each other, Yusuke looking intrigued by it.  
“Here you are Yusuke. Merry Christmas you wonderful Kitsune.” Ryuji smiled, handing the present to him. “I hope you enjoy it.”  
“I would enjoy anything you gave me sweetie.” Yusuke smiled.  
He opened the present, seeing that Ryuji had brought him some state of the art paintbrushes, special unique ones that had Yusuke’s name engraved and a fox symbol on the ends of them.  
“Oh my, how perfect!” Yusuke smiled, blushing.  
“Sweet!” Ryuji cheered. “I know it’s cliché but I was worried if I got you anything else, it might’ve not worked as well.”  
“I shall treasure these with all my heart.” Yusuke smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He handed Ryuji his gift to him, smiling. It was much bigger than Ryuji’s present as he laughed.  
“I guess you win on biggest prezzie!” Ryuji joked.  
“Open it. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Yusuke chuckled.  
He opened his present slowly, revealing it to be another big, handmade painting. Unlike Yusuke’s other works, this one was different. It was a painting of the both of them in their Phantom Thieves outfits in a cool pose, Shadow’s and cognitive versions of strangers surrounding them. The two of them were holding hands, looking like they were ready to take on anything. Ryuji was speechless at this gift, shaking in surprise.  
“It is meant to symbolise that no matter how people may judge us or what people may say, our love shall not back down, we will not give up.” Yusuke explained. “Our love is true and eternal like any other love. Together, we are strong, ready for...”  
He was interrupted by the sudden reaction of Ryuji pressing his lips over Yusuke’s kissing him passionately. Yusuke’s eyes widened, blushing in embarrassment and happiness.  
“This is the best thing you’ve ever done!” Ryuji commented. “I fucking love you man!”  
“Y-You think so?” Yusuke gasped.  
“Damn right!” Ryuji smiled. “Such amazing meaning and themes in this piece of art!”  
Yusuke only blushed more a wide smile on his face.  
“I love you too honey.” Yusuke smiled.  
They kissed passionately once more before resting against each other, feeling the warmth of the fireplace.  
“Merry Chirstmas... Skull.” Yusuke teased.  
“Merry Christmas to you too... Kitsune.” Ryuji replied.  
Their first Christmas together as a couple could not be any more perfect.


End file.
